militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alain Bosquet
Alain Bosquet, born Anatole Bisk (March 28, 1919, Odessa – 8 March 1998, Paris), was a French poet. Life In 1925, his family moved to Brussels and he studied at the Université Libre de Bruxelles, then at the Sorbonne. Mobilized in 1940, he fought in the Belgian army, then in the French army. In 1942, he fled with his family to Manhattan, where he helped edit the Free French magazine Voix de France. He enlisted in the U.S. Army during World War II, and received U.S. Citizenship. He met his wife, Norma Caplan, in Berlin. He was Special Adviser to the mission on behalf of the Allied Control Council Quadripartite Council of Berlin from 1945 to 1951.http://www.fibitz.com/bosquet/ In 1947, with Alexander Koval and Edouard Roditi founded the German-language literary review, Das Lot ("The Sounding Line"), six numbers from October, 1947 until Juni, 1952, with publisher Karl Heinz Henssel in Berlin. In 1958, he taught French literature at Brandeis University, then American literature at the University of Lyon from 1959 to 1960. He worked as a freelance critic for Combat, Le Monde, and Le Figaro. He became a French citizen in 1980. He headed the jury of the Max Jacob Prize, the Académie Mallarmé and was a member of the Royal Academy of Belgium.http://www.arllfb.be/composition/membres/bosquet.html Awards * 1968 Prix de poésie le Metais-Larivière (by the Académie française) * 1986 Prix Chateaubriand * 1989 Prix Goncourt de la poésie http://www.fibitz.com/bosquet/ * 1991 Grand prix de la poésie de la ville de Paris * 1992 Prix de la langue de France * Officier of the légion d’honneur * Bronze Star Medal Works English Translations * * * * * * Poetry * ''Les mois de l'année * La vie est clandestine 1945 * A la mémoire de ma planète 1948 * Langue morte 1951 * Quel royaume oublié 1955 * Premier testament 1957, Prix Sainte-Beuve * Deuxième testament 1959, Prix Max Jacob * Maître objet 1962 * Quatre testaments et autres poèmes 1967 * 100 notes pour une solitude 1969 * Notes pour un amour 1972 * Penser contre soi 1973 * Notes pour un pluriel 1974 * Livre du doute et de la grâce 1977 * Vingt et une nature morte ou mourantes 1978 * Poème un 1979 * Les enfants 1980 * Raconte-moi le passé... 1980 * Sonnets pour une fin de siècle 1981 * Poème deux 1981 * Un jour après la vie 1984 * L’autre origine 1984 * Le tourment de Dieu 1987, Prix Chateaubriand * Bourreaux et acrobates, poèmes sans chauffeur 1990 * Le gardien des rosées 1991 * Effacez moi ce visage 1991 * Capitaine de l’absurde 1991 * Demain sans moi 1994 * La fable et le fouet 1995 * Mer * Les mots sont des êtres * La trompe de l'éléphant * Un enfant m'a dit... Essays * Saint-John Perse * Pierre Emmanuel * Walt Whitman * Emily Dickinson * Robert Sabatier * Lawrence Durrell * Conrad Aiken * Carl Sandburg * Anthologie de la poésie américaine 1956 * 35 jeunes poètes américains 1961 * Verbe et vertige 1962 * Les 20 Meilleurs Nouvelles Françaises (1964) Ed. Gérard et C°, Coll. " Bibliothèque Marabout Géant " n° 192. * Les 20 Meilleurs Nouvelles Russes (1964) Ed. Gérard et C°, Coll. " Bibliothèque Marabout Géant " n° 202. * Middle West 1967 * Un atlas des voyages 1967 * Injustice 1969 * Les Poèmes de l'année, Alain Bosquet, Pierre Seghers, eds, Seghers., 1968 * Roger Caillois 1971 * En compagnie de Marcel Arland 1973 * Pas d’accord Soljénitsyne 1974 * La poésie française depuis 1950 , une anthologie 1979 * La poésie francophone de Belgique 1987 * La mémoire ou l’oubli 1990 * Marlène Dietrich, une amour par téléphone 1992 * La Russie en lambeaux 1991 * Van Vogh 1980 Novels * La Grande Éclipse 1952 * Ni singe ni Dieu 1953 * Le mécréant 1960 * Un besoin de malheur 1963 * La Confession mexicaine 1965 * Les tigres de papier 1968 * L’amour à deux têtes 1970 * Chicago, oignon sauvage 1971 * Monsieur Vaudeville 1973 * L’amour bourgeois 1974 * Les bonnes intentions 1975 * Une mère russe 1978 * Jean-louis Trabart, médecin 1980 * L’enfant que tu étais 1982 * Ni guerre, ni paix 1983 * Les Petites éternités 1984 → 1964 a copy that I am holding in my hands showing copyright mark followed by "by Bernard Grasset 1964." on the reverse of the title page, and an acquisition date in 1965 by my public library. * Les fêtes cruelles 1984 * Lettre à mon père qui aurait eu 100 ans 1987 * Claudette comme tout le monde 1991 * Les solitudes 1992 Stories * Georges et Arnold, Arnold et Georges 1995 * Marlène Dietrich, Un amour par téléphone, Paris, La Différence, 1992, rééd. coll. "Minos", 2002. Non-fiction * Un homme pour un autre 1985 * Le métier d’otage 1989 * Comme un refus de la planète 1989 Théâtre * Un détenu à Auschwitz 1991 * Kafka-Auschwitz 1993 References Category:French poets Category:1919 births Category:1998 deaths Category:American army personnel of World War II Category:French military personnel of World War II Category:Belgian military personnel of World War II Category:People from Odessa Category:Prix Goncourt de la Poésie winners Category:Prix Interallié winners Category:Recipients of the Bronze Star Medal